memorias y un amigo
by Reynadraki
Summary: Layla se encuentra recordando la muerte de Jack, cuando cierto conejo llega con un deseo: ver las tumbas de su familia


A veces Layla se preguntaba si había hecho bien al pedirle a MiM que convirtiera en inmortales a sus amigos del alma Jack y Lucy, en ocasiones se sentía culpable al pensar en que eran muy jóvenes y les arrebató una vida que no debía arrebatar, y recordaba la cara de Emma al ver caer a su hermano al lago...

_Era ya de noche, por el pueblo se acercaban las figuras de Nadia Overland, Jackson Overland y su hija Emma, los tres lucían muy tristes y Emma no dejaba de lamentarse: Ojala no hubiéramos ido, ojala hubiera sido yo y no él._

_Mientras Nadia se lamentaba el perder a su primogénito y de no haberle advertido sobre el hielo, su esposo Jack hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de su hijo. Ninguno de los tres se fijó en una figura solitaria que se encontraba apoyada en una casa cercana y que se dirigía al lago..._

Recordaba también el momento en que fue al lago para pedirle a MiM que transformara a Jack y a Lucy para no estar sola y por un momento, solo un momento creyó que su petición había sido negada ...

_Se encontraba en la orilla del lago, su rostro demostraba tristeza y esperanza: MiM te lo ruego quiero que Jack y Lucy se queden conmigo para siempre, nadie había sido capaz de verme en 700 años, te lo ruego..._

Aunque bien, pudo haber sido peor, dado que pudieron haber crecido y se pudieron haber olvidado de ella, con ellos se sintió real y amada, se sintió feliz cuando no les importó que su rostro estuviera deformado de un lado por un monstruo, más bien se sintió feliz de ser apreciada, y recordaba que Jack había fallecido 1 semana después de su cumpleaños (pascua) y que desde entonces iba al lago a observarlo dormir en el interior de su lago esperando el momento en que tuviera que renacer...

_Layla se acercó al lago y se arrodilló para soplar la superficie y ver a Jack: estaba flotando con su capa marrón ondeando, su cabello ya era blanco y su piel pálida, recordó que MiM le encargó encontrar un espíritu de invierno y el momento en que le dijo sobre Jack, se sintió feliz al saber que él se encargaría del invierno y ella podría encargarse de la primavera con total tranquilidad..._

Era consiente en ese momento de que el no la recordaría al salir del lago, y, aunque trató de ocultárselo a Aster, su mejor amigo, fracasó al sentirse angustiada y totalmente infeliz. Aunque esos 100 años no pudieron haber sido superables de no ser porque Aster estuvo apoyándola todo el tiempo.

Al principio ella creyó estar enamorada del conejo de pascua, pero conforme convivía más con él se dio cuenta que solo sentía amor fraternal por él y que lo consideraba al mismo tiempo un hermano y un padre( irónico, no?) esto último por ser el mucho más mayor que ella.

Cuando fue el genocidio Aster se sintió culpable, pero Layla lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no lo fue y que ella más que nadie debió haberlo prevenido...

_Estaban en una madriguera muy lejos de Australia, en el suelo arrodillado se encontraba Aster, el último de su especie, lloraba y se culpaba por la desaparición de su raza a manos de Pitch, mientras Layla lo arrullaba y lo abrazaba consolándolo con palabras de aliento._

_Después de unos minutos se calmó y, con algo de sueño, se acurrucó más cerca de Layla quedándose profundamente dormido..._

_Después Layla lo tomó en brazos y, con sus poderes, abrió una de las puertas donde había una cama, con cuidado lo deposito en la cama y lo arropó con cariño y, pegando su boca a su oreja le susurró: descuida Evergreen yo estaré contigo y para ti siempre, descansa..._

Mientras recordaba todo, en la Warren, un cierto conejo pensaba en su amiga y pensaba en ir a visitarla para preguntarle sobre ciertas cosas...

En la Warren:

Un conejo de 6 pies de altura se encontraba en un claro de su madriguera pintando unos googies mientras esperaba que unas galletas se terminaran de hornear para empacarlas, pensaba en preguntarle a Layla que había sido de su familia, dado que nunca encontró los cuerpos y siempre que le preguntaba cambiaba de tema, no sin antes ponerse pálida.

Como ya eran 6 años de haberse conocido decidió que también le llevaría un regalo, por lo que dejó el pincel y se dirigió a un cuarto que solo abría cada que era una fecha especial. Tomó una figura de un dragón y, con cuidado la colocó en un empaque, al salir del cuarto las galletas ya estaban listas, por lo que las coloco en un contenedor y, algo nervioso, se dirigió a la madriguera de Layla.

Mientras tanto Layla se encontraba plantando unas rosas, lo hacía con dedicación ya que era algo que la distraía de cosas horribles, se encontraba tan ensimismada, que no oyó cuando se abrió un túnel tras ella, solo lo supo cuando sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban y una voz que le decía:

Layla, tan temprano y ya plantando flores?, creí que dijiste que odiabas hacerlo tan temprano.

buenos días Evergreen, y si lo dije, pero necesitaba distraerme de algo que llevo días pensando, por cierto, que llevas ahí?

Layla se había dado cuenta de la canasta y la caja y sintió curiosidad por saber que había adentro.

oh, este, pues verás, como ya llevamos 6 años de amigos se me ocurrió traer algo para celebrar: galletas y un obsequio para ti.

un obsequio? gracias!

espera a ver que es, luego me darás las gracias.

Acto seguido le dio la caja, la cual abrió revelando un dragón de esmeralda, Layla emocionada le dio las gracias, después se sentaron y disfrutaron de las galletas. después Aster le pregunto lo que quería saber, espero a oír la negativa, pero se sintió sorprendido al ver que Layla lo conducía por una puerta al mismo tiempo que se retiraba para dejarlo a solas.

Aster no sabía que pensar: su familia estaba ahí en ataúdes de cristal!, se acercó y los reconoció a todos, luego dijo unas palabras y se retiró.

Afuera se encontró con Layla, quien esperaba nerviosa su veredicto, estaría enojado con ella?, pero sus dudas y temores se disiparon al ver que se acercaba y la abrazaba susurrándole un: gracias, acto seguido abrió un túnel y se fue.

Layla pensó que aquello había ido muy bien, como ya era de noche se dirigió a su habitación, Ishani e Iris estaban dormidas, se acercó, las besó y se acostó con sus hijas.


End file.
